compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Eli LaSalle
Eli LaSalle was a Jedi Master and New Republic Advisory Council member. He was previously an inaugural member of the New Republic Senate.New Republic Senate - Retrieved January 29, 2009 He was also noteworthy for founding CorSec under an assumed name.CorSec History - Retrieved January 29, 2009 Early History in the Rebel Alliance Eli LaSalle left his home on Corellia and joined the Rebel Alliance in Y -2. After receiving a commission in the Alliance Starfighter Corps, he was quickly promoted to Commander and squadron leader. His abilities and steady advancement did not go unnoticed, and one of Zee Wolf the Elder's first acts as Supreme Commander was to promote LaSalle to the new rank of Wing Commander in command of all B-Wing squadrons. From there, Zee Wolf promoted him again to Vice Admiral in the elite Conquest fleet. In Y0, out of a desire to work for peace rather than fight for it, LaSalle left the Alliance military to further its diplomatic goals with the many and powerful non-faction groups in existence. Serving on High Command, once again working for the newly-returned Zee Wolf, he saw a lull in the Galactic Civil War as neutral and independent groups flourished. Negotiations with the non-faction groups led to LaSalle's creation of an ostensibly neutral group dedicated to providing security in the Corellian sector while secretly supporting the Rebel Alliance. Departures :"The Corellian Security Force. The very name strikes fear into pirates, smugglers, thieves and other scum of the galaxy. Join the cause to fight for justice, order, and help us bring down piracy wherever we encounter it!" -CorSec sloganCorSec - Retrieved January 29, 2009 As the Galactic Civil War stalled, LaSalle returned to his home of Corellia to lead CorSec, the conclusion of his diplomatic efforts to stop piracy. He used an assumed name in order to disguise his Rebel sympathies. Dedicated to fighting piracy and providing safety in the Corellian sector, LaSalle wrote CorSec's slogan, which stands to this day. CorSec was later taken over by Imperial sympathizers and is now allied with the Galactic Empire. After the Empire's injustices grew, LaSalle felt the call to return to the Alliance military. Although he was promoted to High General to lead the Alliance Special Forces, the predecessor to the Army, he left the Rebel Alliance due to disagreements with Supreme Commander Fox Spookers, who was later found to be a criminal. Along with friends from the Alliance Hobbes, Owan D'arc, Kell Tainer, LaSalle left to create Centrepoint Space Station. Rebel Alliance Navy & Jedi Master Once again, LaSalle could not stand by while his friends and comrades in arms suffered against the Empire. After the Rebel Alliance found new leadership, LaSalle received a commission as an Ensign in the Alliance Navy under High Admiral Bisz Aldaris, his future clanmate. After a stint in Industrial Automation producing droids, where his service was recognized by naming a government Carrack cruiser after him, LaSalle reactivated his commission. As a Lieutenant in Legacy, LaSalle served under Admiral Phymp Mindano and LaSalle's own brother, Kapryn LaSalle, who had joined the Alliance looking for him. After Phymp was promoted to High Admiral, Kapryn was given command of the fleet with Eli as his executive officer. The brothers joined Falleen Phymp and Bisz in the Mindano Clan as they were inducted as Hertheka into the Falleen Federation's royal clan, despite being human. Some time after Liberty Fleet merged into Legacy, Jedi Master Reajiad Nero approached LaSalle and offered to teach him the ways of the force, informing him that he was force sensitive. While completing rotating assignments in the Navy, as well as serving as General and Deputy Chief of the Army, LaSalle became a Jedi Knight and later Jedi Master. LaSalle studied under Jedi Master and Chief Military Officer Thies Windu, who was his master and mentor. LaSalle served for some time as a Captain while executive officer. He was the first executive officer to be promoted to flag rank when he was promoted to Commodore before being offered a higher position. One notable mission LaSalle served in was Operation Praxis, including the Battle of Commenor where he aided Oilios Katastrefor. Battle Group Commander In Y7, LaSalle was appointed Commander of Centurion Battle Group, the Rebel Alliance's fast-strike force, and promoted to Rear Admiral. His task was to train a group of officers whose ranks had been thinned by promotions of their best leaders to High Command. He became the third Jedi Master Battle Group Commander, after Thies Windu and Avatar Voidrunner, both of whom had also led Centurion. Admiral LaSalle was Battle Group Commander of Centurion when the Rebel Alliance and the SoroSuub Corporation merged to form the New Republic. He spent much of his time training his officers and cadets. While the New Republic Academy was being designed, LaSalle created a curriculum for military officers to train military cadets with the practical skills needed to serve in the New Republic military. The training officers program was used by the entire New Republic military until the founding of the New Republic academy more than 6 months later. He was subsequently promoted to Vice Admiral. LaSalle commanded Centurion throughout Operation: Forging Freedom, where he and his unit were decorated for liberating Kashyyyk and capturing Sith Lord Samus Augill, with the help from Jedi Master Avatar Voidrunner. Millions of Wookiees and other sentients were freed by the result of the New Republic's operations. Admiral LaSalle received the Meritorious Service Medal for his efforts. Continuing Forging Freedom's success with Operation Stratacator, LaSalle and Centurion reduced The Twelve Colonies to a handful and forced a name change to the Chiss Ascendancy. He was promoted to Admiral and Deputy Chief of the Navy. Senator After running in a completely open campaign for the inaugural session of the Senate, LaSalle was elected. Focusing on setting up the New Republic and completing the merger process, the early sessions of the Senate established procedures and began to tackle the issues of running a democratically-elected government while fighting a war against the Galactic Empire. The early days of the Senate were sometimes marked with distrust between former Rebel Alliance and SoroSuub Corporation leaders. One topic of controversy was the use of the dark side of the force. The Rebel Alliance had prohibited the use of the dark side. As a Jedi Master and firm believer in the New Republic Constitution, Senator LaSalle argued that the use of the dark side of the force would go against the principles as established in the Constitution and should be illegal. Two senators, Dracul Elensar and Beauba Fettt, later notorious for their involvement in Black Sun, notably opposed the effort to criminalize the dark side. After the first bill to do so was vetoed by the Chief of State, Maradin Sandwalker, another version passed and the matter was mostly put to rest. During the administration of Chief of State Ingo R. Vailis, it was revealed to the New Republic populace that Vailis and his partner, Adam A. Flynn, intended to sell New Republic property to the leader of the Eidola Pirates, Teniel Djo and recreate the Black Sun criminal organization, without Senate approval or informing the public. With most citizens against the sale, Senator LaSalle led the fight in the Senate to prevent the sale. With public sentiment against Vailis and Flynn, they used New Republic traitors Dracul Elensar and Beauba Fettt to kidnap and execute many leaders vocal in their opposition to the sale, including Nim Orlan and David Kellar. An assassination attempt was made on Senator LaSalle and his friend, Naval colleague and fellow Senator Chrono Van Talisman, but they were spared by Elensar's change of heart. Meanwhile, the traitors Vailis and Flynn looted the New Republic and recreated Black Sun for themselves. Senator LaSalle wrote many important pieces of legislation in the New Republic Senate, including the foundation of the Senate rules and procedures. He was largely responsible for creating the New Republic criminal code and other justice-related issues. One of the most important laws Senator LaSalle wrote is the Private Sector Act, which created another side to the New Republic, consisting of private citizens and enterprises. He also led the charge for several important constitutional amendments, including run-off elections for the Chief of State. After serving a year term in the Senate, Senator LaSalle was re-elected for another term with the highest vote total of the candidates. High Admiral After his brother, Kapryn LaSalle, was appointed Minister of State and resigned from his position as High Admiral, Eli LaSalle resigned his position in the Senate and became High Admiral and Chief of the Navy. Death During the course of his duties in the New Republic Navy, LaSalle was kidnapped by New Republic traitor Tomra Kotar. Eli was able to turn the tables on his captor, but not before the ship they were fighting on jumped to lightspeed. Although the New Republic and its allies made rescue efforts, LaSalle was delivered by Jett Blackheart to the Black Sun criminal organization. He was subsequently executed. His loss was an unfortunate blow to the Jedi Order. Eli served the Rebel Alliance, New Republic and the Jedi Order proudly for many years and his morality and desire to stand for the light will be remembered for a long time to come.The Jedi Order - Retrieved January 24, 2009 See also * New Republic * Black Sun References Category:Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals